1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bags.
More particularly, this invention relates to bags for storing and transporting selected items.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to pet bags for storing and transporting pet food, pet products and pet care items.
2. Prior Art
Dogs and cats are probably the most common of all domestic pets. However, like all domestic pets, they need to be fed and supplied with a variety of pet care products and items to facilitate proper care. Dry pet food is widely exploited by pet owners as the preferred food product because it is easy to store, easy to handle and nourishing. Food bowls, water bowls, bedding, toys, leashes, medication and grooming products such as shampoo, brushes, and the like, are a few of the basic items that most pet owners purchase and use in order to keep their pets well fed, healthy and happy. With the recent increased sensitivity directed to proper pet care, large pet stores have emerged which now offer pet owners a huge selection of pet food and other pet care products. As a result, pet owners are now purchasing more and more pet products to ensure the well being of their pets.
It has been noticed that transporting and storing pet food and pet products presents many difficulties. For instance, many pet owners, particularly those with dogs, purchase their dry pet food in at least 20 pound and 40 pound bags, and sometimes even larger. These heavy bags of pet food are difficult to transport, difficult to move and do not provide a satisfying means of storing the food over extended periods. For instance, after a bag of pet food is opened, which normally involves tearing the bag open, it can become increasingly torn or damaged over extended use which can lead to spillage of the food and frustration. Additionally, because pet food bags are not easily closed after opening, bugs and other insects can enter the pet food bag through the torn opening thus contaminating the food. In Addition, because pet food bags are normally constructed of paper and plastic, it is common for mice and rats to eat their way through the bag in order to access and eat the food. This can be especially dangerous to domestic pets as rats and mice can spread disease. Moreover, transporting and storing other pet products such as toys, medication, bedding and other pet products can also be challenging, especially for those pet owners who travel with their pets. In many instances, pet owners needlessly struggle with deciding how to store their pet food and pet products in an efficient and convenient manner.
It would be highly advantageous to provide pet owners with a transportation and storage device constructed in such a manner to facilitate ease and efficiency with the transport and storage of their pet products and pet food.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pet bag for storing and transporting pet products and for storing and dispensing pet food.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pet bag that is easy to use.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a pet bag that is easy to construct.
Still another object of the present invention is provide a pet bag that is easy to transport.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a pet bag for keeping pet food safe from mice, rats and bugs.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide a pet bag that is convenient.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a pet bag that is easy to clean.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a pet bag that keeps dry pet food dry for inhibiting the buildup of mold and for inhibiting premature decomposition of the dry pet food.
Yet a further object of the invention is the provision of inhibiting the frustration associated with the transportation and storage of pet food, pet products, and other pet care items.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a method for storing and transporting pet products and other pet care items, and for storing, transporting and dispensing pet food.
And yet still a further object of the instant invention is to provide a method for storing, transporting and dispensing pet food.